


Right Where She Belonged

by FanficAllergy



Series: MishMash [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25816864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanficAllergy/pseuds/FanficAllergy
Summary: Darcy’s words swirled around her forearm like a ribbon… ever changing… ever morphing… handwriting shifting, swirling, and switching. The words “You’re not supposed to be here.” were ominous, uninviting. Whoever her soulmate was needed a hug and a heapton of therapy. Thankfully she could provide at least one of those things.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Series: MishMash [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1351222
Comments: 29
Kudos: 448





	Right Where She Belonged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RoseFyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseFyre/gifts).



> Theme: 3: Arm  
> Words: 1935  
> Summary: Darcy’s words swirled around her forearm like a ribbon… ever changing… ever morphing… handwriting shifting, swirling, and switching. The words “You’re not supposed to be here.” were ominous, uninviting. Whoever her soulmate was needed a hug and a heapton of therapy. Thankfully she could provide at least one of those things.

**oOo**

_ *You’re not supposed to be here* _

The words in a shifting red/blue swirled around her left forearm like a ribbon… or a snake. The handwriting morphing randomly from smooth and curling to sharply angled to something near illegible. They’d been there her whole life. Sometimes flickering. Sometimes screaming. But always there. 

She looked forward to meeting her soulmate. Although Darcy was fairly certain her soulmate was in serious need of counseling, she relished comparing marks. Wondering if theirs, like hers, featured heavily in bar bets and office betting pools.

As she followed a scowling Jane and an equally scowling monk named Wong into the new Avengers’ compound, she wondered just how long it would take before the same betting pool would spring up among the techs, aides, and assistants. At their last post in out-in-the-middle-of-nowhere Puerto Rico, it had taken all of a week before someone -- a gregarious man named Mateo -- approached her wanting to know what was up with her mark. 

Darcy had shrugged, not even looking up from her computer screen, “I’ll tell you when I know, daddy-o.” 

The pool started the next day. 

The most popular theory -- and the only one Darcy could disprove easily -- was that the mark was Asgardian. After all, thanks to Thor and his brother, everyone knew that Aliens were real. (It was also why they were in Arecibo, but that’s not important to this story.) But also thanks to Thor and his connection to Jane, she knew what Asgardian soulmarks looked like. And Darcy’s, while cool, couldn’t hold a candle to Jane’s iridescent scrollwork knot at the small of her back. 

Most awesome tramp stamp in the history of ever. Totally blew Darcy’s Captain America shield out of the water. 

The most interesting theory, one put forward by one Son of Coul, was that Darcy had two soulmates with the same words. Considering Darcy’s propensity for getting into trouble, it wasn’t completely implausible. Darcy liked this theory.

But the theory she personally subscribed to was that it was one person who, like her, was incredibly complex. Someone who resisted being put into a box. Someone whose mood changed more often than they changed their underwear. Someone in desperate need of a hug and some therapy. 

Like her. 

She could really use a hug now. The whole Thanos Apocalypse had caused the world to descend into chaos and despair. While governments scrambled to hold their nations together. Jane had thrown herself into finding a more permanent solution. After all, she’d been right about the Einstein-Rosen bridge and had even been able to duplicate on a small scale the transportation effects of Asgard’s Bifrost. The problem was verifying that the package had been delivered. 

Hence the radio telescope. 

“Darcy?” Jane called from under a large machine she was attempting to sync with the radio telescope. “Can you find my phone? It’s been going off every five seconds.” 

“Sure, boss lady. Want me to answer it for you?”

“Yes. Tell whoever it is I’m not interested.” Ever since the whole Thanos Apocalypse, Jane had been approached by several governments who wanted to create ‘safety protocols’ that included their own Einstein-Rosen bridge transportation. Jane had no illusions that her technology would likely have a military application in the future, but she wasn’t about to hand it over to the first frightened politician who asked for it. 

Darcy found the phone -- she really needed to change the ringtone to something better, the disco version of the Star Wars theme was starting to get old -- and answered it. 

“Jane Foster’s phone, this is not Jane Foster speaking.”

“This is Pepper Potts. I’m sending a plane to pick you up right now.”

The line went dead. 

“Uh… Jane…” Darcy said, looking down at the phone. “I hope you haven’t unpacked yet because it looks like it’s Tromsø all over again.”

**oOo**

“You’re not supposed to be here.” 

If Darcy had a nickel for every time she heard that sentence, well, she’d have a lot of nickels. Probably enough to buy a Grande Mocha with extra whip. People were always telling her that. So she didn’t really give it much thought. Today’s ‘here’ was the private breakroom of the Avengers’ compound -- the only place where she could get coffee for a cranky scientist. Pepper Potts was as good as her word and sure enough, the Foster Posse was once again off to parts unknown… or as it was currently known: Upstate New York. And now someone apparently hadn’t gotten the memo that there were visitors to the secret base. 

“Pretty sure I am, Mister Man,” she responded not even turning to look at the dude who was telling her to be somewhere else. She had much more important things to do: like figure out how this damned coffeemaker of Stark’s was supposed to work. Darcy was pretty sure that even the most upscale Starbucks machine didn’t have as many buttons and nozzles on it. All she wanted, technically all Jane wanted, was a cup of superpowered sludge. Science didn’t happen without the sludge. 

Ignoring the half-choked noise behind her, she held Jane’s cup under one of the nozzles and pushed a button. The nozzle at the very end sputtered hot milk everywhere. Panicked, she jammed her finger on the button again to turn it off. That definitely wasn’t what she was looking for. 

“Who are you?” The words were incredulous. 

Now this was a reaction she was long familiar with. And she knew just what to do: ignore it. “Do you know how to work this thing? Or is it one of Stark’s robots that only responds to his voice? All I want is plain black coffee. Is that really too much to ask?” 

That half-choked sound was back. But a few seconds later a long finger attached to one of the finest forearms Darcy had ever seen -- and Darcy was on a first name basis with Thor, a literal god -- appeared and pressed a bunch of buttons in a complex pattern. The nozzle in front of her came to life, filling the cup with a drink worthy of the gods -- or at least Thor. 

“Thanks, Mr. Man,” she said, turning to face her confronter/helper. “So what can I do you-- oh my Thor -- You’re Captain America.” The words slipped out before she could stop them. “Sorry, you must get that a lot.”

A ghost of a self-conscious smile flitted across his lips. “Just a bit. I think it’s the hair.”

“The hair. Or maybe the muscles. Or the whole ‘public enemy number one’ that you had going on for a while.”

“It could be that,” he admitted. “But I really have to tell you, you aren’t allowed back here, Ma’am. Authorized personnel only.”

“But I am authorized.” She pulled the ugly lanyard an officious suit had handed her when she’d first arrived at the compound from Puerto Rico. “See?”

“Oh good. I’d hate to have to arrest my soulmate.”

“Yeah, that’d be a real bummer,” she quipped before what he’d said registered. “Wait. Rewind. Replay that.” 

“I didn’t get that reference.” 

“Oh right, you skipped the whole VCR/Cassette Tape era. So are you trying to tell me you’re my soulmate?”

“Yeah.” The tips of his ears turned red. He rolled up his pant-leg to reveal a circle of words.  _ *Pretty sure I am, Mister Man.* _ winked up at her in looping purple cursive. Her handwriting and her favorite color. Double whammy.

“Oh.” Not her most eloquent. She cleared her throat. “So, can I give you a hug and introduce you to my therapist?” 

Her soulmate laughed. 

**oOo**

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

The words were whispered. Urgent. Torn from a throat that only recently been ash and dust. 

“You need to run,” the man continued, his blue eyes darting wildly. “This is no place for a civilian.”

“I left civilian back in New Mexico along with my iPod,” she said, handing the man a bottle of water. “I’m part of the welcome back committee.”

The man choked. “The what?”

“It’s something Ned came up with. While the supers, sorcerers, and scientists are off saving the universe and fixing the finger snap of doom, the rest of us would make sure those coming back would receive an appropriate welcome.”

If Darcy hadn’t been heard all about the man the White Wolf used to be from Steve, she would have missed the half second of mischievousness that flickered across his face before he said, “How about a kiss for an appropriate welcome?”

“Do you say that to everyone who says hello?”

“Only those who happen to be my soulmate.”

“That’s not possible,” she said shaking her head. “I already have a soulmate.”

“Having more than one is possible.”

“Yeah, but those people have multiple soulmarks. My soulmate’s got a couple of them. But me...” she pulled up her sleeve to show him hers. “See… only the one.”

He raised an eyebrow.

“You’ll have to take my word for it. I am not getting naked in front of a strange man. Even if you are Steve’s bestie.”

“You know Steve?” His voice sounded choked. Strangled. 

She motioned to her mark. “You see this? These are his words.”

Bucky’s other eyebrow went up. “Now that’s interesting.” He lifted his shirt to reveal what really was an absolute masterpiece of a chest. Swirling around his heart were two very distinctive sets of words. One * _ I’m Steve; who are you? _ * were entwined with a very familiar purple loopy script reading  _ *I left civilian back in New Mexico along with my iPod.* _

“Well, fuck me sideways.”

The twinkle returned. “Is that a request?”

Darcy blinked. Once. Twice. Then once again before she gave up on trying to parse this -- whatever Loki-inspired prank the universe was playing on her.

“Maybe later. I am so not dealing with this now.”

“Fair enough,” Bucky said. “I hear there’s a mad titan we gotta stop anyway.”

**oOo**

“You’re not supposed to be here.”

Darcy peered out from where she was nestled between two exhausted super soldiers at the person who’d interrupted their post-coital nap time. Sure, they were in Thor and Jane’s bedroom, but hers had a broken bed (from the previously mentioned coitus).

Standing in the doorway was Jane flanked on one side by Thor. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled. “We broke the bed.” Bucky had taken her up on her offer to fuck her sideways with enthusiasm. Enthusiasm which led to a set of broken box springs and detached headboard. 

Thor’s mouth twitched. 

“You have nicer sheets.” Steve and Bucky’s beds didn’t have Egyptian Cotton sheets. She had sensitive skin. 

The twitch became a poorly concealed grin.

“We were tired.”

Jane had had enough. “So am I! And I want to fuck my boyfriend--”

“Ex,” Darcy supplied unhelpfully. 

“Ex. Whatever. How are we supposed to have hot makeup sex if there’s no bed to have sex in because you and two super soldiers have absconded with my California king?”

“I dunno. Shower maybe?” Darcy offered.

“Wall,” Steve grunted from her left side. 

“Floor,” Bucky added from her right. 

“Lots of places.” Darcy nuzzled further into the bed -- and her boys -- and said, “‘Sides, I was here first.”

“You don’t belong here!” Jane cried in exasperation.

“Nuh-huh,” she mumbled, inhaling the masculine scent of her two soulmates. “I’m exactly right where I belong.”

The sound of Thor’s laughter and Jane’s spluttering as the door closed behind them drifted to her ears as she slipped blissfully off to sleep.  _ Yep _ , she thought, snuggling closer to Steve and Bucky, _ I definitely am supposed to be here _ . 

**oOo**

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Written for RoseFyre for her Birthday. Happy Birthday! I bet you weren’t expecting this were you? Ha!
> 
> Edited by the lovely Ozhawkauthor!
> 
> Anyway, I’m still mostly focusing on original work.
> 
> Until whenever!


End file.
